


Examine Me

by HazAndLouAreHot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry is a Tease, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazAndLouAreHot/pseuds/HazAndLouAreHot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys tape a video to raise awareness for a certain decease. Harry plays the 'doctor'. It's all supposed to be funny. Louis isn't sure he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Examine Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the pretty picture!  
> (if anyone has a better quality pic please leave the link!)
> 
> Twitter: @GagaRectioner

 

 

October 2014.

"Okay Harry, time for your part!" Harry put on his rubber gloves with a wicked grin. "This should be fun.", he said. "Okay, you know what to do!", said the director. "Just get on our knees and pretend to examine them. Make some weird faces here and there, people will love it!" "Sure.", said Harry, although he didn't look like he was actually listening. He was too busy admiring his fancy blue gloves. Louis rolled his eyes. "I've a feeling you're gonna enjoy this way too much." Harry barely smirked. He wanted to reply with a dirty comment, but there were a bit too much people around. "Okay guys, take your positions!", shouted the director. "Let's get this show on the road!" Niall, Zayn and Louis stood against a wall with a hand down their trousers. Liam stood against the wall aswell, back facing Harry, and he looked rather scared. "Okay now remember, it needs to raise awareness, people! So we need it to be funny and memorable! ACTION!" Oh and funny and memorable it would be. It took dozens, maybe hundreds of takes to do exactly what the director wanted because the boys couldn't stop laughing. 

They weren't actors, after all. At one point, Harry collapsed and just laid on the floor holding his stomach. He literally hiccuped with laughter. He was sitting in front of Zayn on his knees, when Zayn had looked down and said; "Wow, nice view." "Z-Zayn, this is your fault.", laughed Harry. The director rolled his eyes, getting a little impatient. He wasn't the only one. Louis was the only one Harry hadn't 'examined' yet. With growing anger and jealousy, he watched as Harry preteded to examine Zayn, Liam's and Niall's balls. It's not like he actually held their balls and rolled them around in his hands. But still. Louis was getting pretty sick and tired of this shit. He's had his hand in his pants for about two hours now and he just wanted to go home and fuck Harry into oblivion, to be honest. Harry and Zayn finally got their shit together and had managed to film their part about half an hour later. Louis was pretty anxious at this point. Not only was he tired and annoyed of being in the background and pulling funny faces, Harry was gonna be on his knees for him in a matter of minutes and he was supposed to act cool.

"Okay Louis, your turn!", shouted someone. Louis moved forward a bit and Harry sat in front of him. He looked up with a giant grin as he made a show of pulling on his rubber gloves. "Action!" It was a complete disaster. Louis didn't want to look at Harry, because the sight of Harry on his knees in front of him was all too familiar. It didn't help that everytime he laid his eyes on him, Harry look hungry, eager, licking his lips. But the thing was, Louis was supposed to look at Harry and pull a worried face, for the sake of the video. How could he look worried when his boyfriend looked as though he wanted to eat him alive?! It had been about 15 takes and they had  _nothing_. Louis was getting desperate, Harry looked like he was having the time of his life. He knew exactly what he was doing to Louis. And unlike the other boys, he  _touched_  Louis the last few takes. Light as a feather, his finger followed the line of Louis swollen shaft. Very subtle, of course. Louis was so, so thankful he was wearing loose trousers.

Nontheless, he felt uncomfortable as fuck. He felt a bit of precum leaking out the tip of his dick when Harry looked up at him with darkened eyes and bit his bottom lip. The director rubbed his face and yelled "Cut!" for the zillionth time today. "Okay, let's... let's all take a break.", he said. "I expect you to do better in about 10 minutes, Tomlinson!" Louis gave him a look, but didn't reply. He knew he was holding everything up. But honestly, it was all Harry's fault. That boy was driving him  _insane_. Louis knew exactly what he was gonna do in the next ten minutes, and that was getting an orgasm, with or withouth Harry's help. If he could just release some of the tention that has built up in his stomach, maybe he would finally be able to be a little more relaxed. "I'll be back in ten.", he muttered to no one in particular, and made his way to the door. He went straight to the bathroom, locked himself in one of the cubes, and pulled his pants down. He looked down at his fattened, red cock. He hadn't even layed a hand on himself yet when he heard the bathroom door open. 

"What are you doing, Lou?", said a deep voice, full of mischief. "You know very well what I'm doing, Harold.", answered Louis with a sigh. He heard Harry move and stop before his door. "I do.", said Harry. "You're having fun without me." Louis could practically  _hear_  the pout in his voice. "To be honest, I'm not doing anything because a certain someone interrupted me.", said Louis slightly annoyed. "And I probably only have eight minutes left, so maybe you could leave me be?" He heard Harry leaning against the door now. "I'm not going anywhere.", he said sternly. "So you can either try to get off while I'm right outside the door, or you can let me in and I can suck you off in about two minutes." Louis grabbed his dick and squeezed at the base hard. Harry knew exactly which words to use to get to him. He was never willing to give in without at least a little fight, though. "I don't know, Haz.", he tried to sound casually. "I mean, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in here having to release this fucking tension in the first place."

He heard a sigh. "Louis.", said Harry in his deep voice. "We both know you love the way I suck your cock, and that you're gonna let me in. You're probably stroking yourself now, thinking about how well my mouth fits around you." Louis looked down. Damn it, he hated it when Harry was right. Harry's words sent shivers down his spine. "Come on now, Lou.", said Harry seductively. "Let me take that pretty cock of yours in my mouth." Louis waited for a few seconds. He wasn't one to give in easily, but he didn't have much time left either. "You know I'm gagging for it.", he heard. That was quite enough. Louis quickly unlocked the door and opened it, causing Harry to fall in. "Hi Lou.", grinned Harry from the floor, head beside the toilet. "Come on, your dork.", said Louis, pulling Harry up impatiently. He locked the door again and turned around, only to be attacked by Harry's mouth. He closed his eyes, feeling Harry's full lips on his own, soft and firm. His hand automatically went up to Harry's hair and he wrapped the curls around his fingers. He felt Harry's tongue teasingly follow the outline of his lips.

"You drove me crazy today.", mumbled Louis against Harry's mouth. "I know.", answered Harry. "I don't know what was worse.", continued Louis. "Seeing you being all over the guys... or you touching me and looking at me like a little tramp.", he said while Harry traced his jawline with his lips. " 'M sorry, Lou.", muttered Harry. "You're not.", smiled Louis. "You love driving me insane." Harry attached his lips to Louis' again, sweeping his tongue over Louis bottom lip. Louis hungrily opened his mouth, sucking Harry's tongue in. Harry moaned softly and grabbed Louis ass, kneeding his buttcheeks. Louis rubbed his hard dick against Harry's crotch, almost desperate for some fiction. He ripped himself off Harry's mouth. "Now, Harold, I don't want to be rude...", he panted. "As if you're not always.", muttered Harry with a small, fond smile. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that.", said Louis while giving him a look. "Like I said, I don't want to be rude, but weren't you supposed to suck me off?" "Oh, right.", answered Harry, grinning widely. He picked Louis up effortlessly, kissed him sweetly, and put him down on the toilet seat. 

He sat on his knees and stared at Louis' dick. He looked hungry, brows slightly furrowed and licking his lips. "Come one Haz.", urged Louis softly. Harry looked up at him. "You didn't say the magic word." "Are you fucking kidding me?", hissed Louis. "You actually want me to beg you?" Harry just shrugged, but didn't look like he was gonna suck dick anytime soon. And for some reason, Louis just got more and more turned on. "You know.", he said. "I could just jerk off and come on your face." "You could.", shrugged Harry. "But I know you really want my lips." He made a show of pursing his lips and then slowly licking the bottom one. "Fuck...", muttered Louis. "I.. Yeah, okay.... Please?" As soon as the word left his mouth, Harry bowed forward and took as much of Louis cock in his mouth as he possibly could. "Oh, fuck!", yelled Louis in suprise. Harry pulled off and grinned. "You're leaking, sweetheart.", he said as he slowly stroked up and down with his hand. "Of course I am.", moaned Louis. "I've had a fucking hard on for about two hours. Thanks to you and your fucking looks and your fucking hands."

Harry smiled and licked a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. He found a sensitive spot, right under the tip, and pressed his tongue on it. "Mmhm yeah.. 's good.", mumbled Louis. He leaned back against the toilet, eyes closed, cheeks slightly red. Harry massaged the spot with his tong while letting his hand go up and down his shaft. He loved feeling the thick veins on his dick. More precum came out, which Harry used to glide his fingers easily over his cock. "Fuck, Haz.", said Louis, spurring Harry on. Harry  _loved_  it when Louis just let go, make filthy noises and tell Harry how much he loved it. "You look so pretty, Lou.", said Harry fondly. "So, so pretty, always." Louis put his hand on Harry's head and scratched the scalp. Harry leaned into the touch, almost like a little kitten. God, how much he loved this boy. He took the tip of Louis' dick in his mouth and sucked hard. "Shit" muttered Louis, slightly bucking up into Harry's mouth. Harry didn't mind. He could take it, and he'd pretty much do anything to give Louis the pleasure he so desperatly seeked.

He pulled his hands off Louis dick and placed them on his firm thighs, squeezing lightly. He started bobbing his head up and down, taking a little bit more of Louis in his mouth every time he went down. Louis started making desperate, filthy noises in the back of his throat. "Yes... fuck! Haz.." Harry didn't respond. His goal now was to make Louis come, and he knew that would happen in a matter of minutes if he kept this up. "H-hold on.", panted Louis suddenly. Harry stopped, but didn't pull off. Louis moved his hand from Harry's hair to his face. Harry looked up at him wondering, with watery eyes. He sucked his cheeks in, making them hollow. Louis poked his cheek with a finger, then stroked it softly. He could feel the outline of his own cock in Harry's mouth.The thought made him shudder and he said; "Fuck Harry... your mouth..." Harry closed his eyes and moaned lowly. "Your mouth is fucking sinful.", blurted Louis out. Harry started bobbing his head up and down again, sucking as if his life depended on it. There was a mixture of spit and precum leaking out of his mouth, on his chin and he looked as though he was in heaven.

And he kind of was. After all, sucking cock was one of Harry's favorite things. Louis was getting very close and panted heavily. It wasn't really clear if Harry was bobbing his head, or if Louis was fucking Harry's mouth. But it didn't really matter to either of them. Louis looked down one last time, right when Harry opened his eyes. Seeing Harry looking at him like that, gagging for his cum, with his pretty lips wrapped around him, was enough to send him over the edge. His body spasmed and he shouted Harry's name as he came down his throat. Harry hummed as he happily swallowed Louis cum, eyes closed as he was enjoying it. With little kitten licks, he cleaned up every last drop. Louis jerked slightly every time Harry's tongue touched him, still a little sensitive. He looked down at his boy, fondly. Harry gave him a wide smile, stars practically coming out of his eyes. "Thanks.", said Louis softly. "Always for you.", replied Harry. "You think you'll be able to relax now?" "Well, it will definitely be better than before.", answered Louis. "Because that was just shit." Harry chuckled.

"What about you though?", asked Louis. "You don't wanna come?" "I'd like to.", answered Harry. "But we don't have time for that. I'll keep it together." "Alright, if you say so." "Besides", said Harry while helping Louis up; "You don't think I'll let you leave the toilet without  _promising_  me you'll fuck the life out of me tonight, now did you?" Louis smiled. "I definitely will fuck the life out of you tonight, and that's a promise." And after a few sweet kisses, some tickles back and forth and hastily promises about tonight, Louis and Harry left the bathroom and continued to do what they came for. This time, all went reasonably well, finally having released the tension. They still had a long, long night ahead of them to whatever popped up in their pretty little heads...


End file.
